


What You Need

by Titti



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Mention of Michael/Star, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Michael thought that he wanted Star, but he realizes that there is a deeper need growing inside him.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonflower1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower1/gifts).



> Dear Dragonflower1, this is my first fic in this fandom and I hope it's everything you want.

Michael got dressed, leaving Star asleep. He'd been waiting for this since he'd first seen her, but now there was a different hunger coursing through his veins, a need that was driving him insane. It wasn't the blood, although that was part of it. No, it was something else.

He was too tired to think about it, though. His mind was filled with images of David and he couldn't understand why. He'd worry about it when he was away from here. Everyone else was asleep, and he could walk freely, or at least he thought so. The gust of displaced air was the only warning he got before David was standing in front of him.

"So how was it?" David asked with a smirk. "Disappointing, huh? You can try and lie to me if you like, but I know the truth. You thought you wanted her, but she's not what you want. Not who you want."

Did vampires read minds? Because that was freaky and Michael's mind was in a daze, had been since he'd drank the vampire blood. Half vampire, that was what Sam had said, but it didn't scare him as much as this need he seemed to get every time he was around David. His reaction, always the same, always belligerent, because the alternative would be giving into this need that came to life when they got close to each other. "I have what I want," he said to annoy David, but it was a lie. 

David laughed. Stepping closer, he traced Michael's jaw with a finger, then up to his lips. Without thinking, Michael's tongue reached for the finger, following its path, unable to stop. "I don't think you do," David said with a satisfied smile. "This is what you want, what you _need_ , but you're too scared to ask for."

"I'm not scared of you," Michael hissed out.

David leaned closer, lips brushing against the shell of Michael's ear. "You're not afraid of me, but you're scared of what you want from me. How much would you like for my mouth to be on your skin, kissing you. None of those soft kisses with Star, but strong and possessive, getting your blood pumping."

Michael stood tall, fingers closed into tight fists. The urge to run was great. Fear. He couldn't deny it, but there was another small, traitorous part that wanted to get closer, to accept what David was offering. "You don't know what I want."

"Is that so?" David draw a trail of gentle kisses down Michael's neck, teeth closing at the base where neck met shoulder. 

Fear made his heart speed up, but Michael could only feel normal, human teeth biting down and his cock hardened in his pants. A gentle scrap of something that felt less human. He should fight; he should run, but instead he gasped. "David." The word was uttered like a soft prayer and it was rewarded with David's tongue, soothing his marked neck, just as David's hand went to his cock, pressing hard.

"You don't know how amazing our lives can be. Just wait and see. No rules, no boring morals stopping us from doing what we want or who we want." David crushed their lips together, kissing Michael hard. Fangs scraped tender skin and Michael's blood was in their mouths, coating their tongues. David sighed happily as he moved away. "That's what I'm talking about."

"I don't… What are you talking about?" Michael had to pretend he didn't know, but he did, and right now, the possibilities didn't seem so bad. 

"You'll see soon enough." David patted Michael's cheek. "It's late… or early. It's time for me to get some sleep. I'll see you tonight, and the we can do more than talk." He winked and left at incredible speed, leaving Michael to wonder if when the time came, he'd have the courage to stand up to David.


End file.
